


How To Fly

by CassidyBlue



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Shandy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyBlue/pseuds/CassidyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Sharon are finally a couple and blissfully happy in their new-found relationship. But then an accident changes everything, threatening the life they have worked so hard to build together. Only time will tell if they can make it through to the other side without falling apart completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own them, much to my eternal sadness. I am but borrowing them for just a little while. 
> 
> A/N: So, I figured that it was about time I let you guys have another multi-chapter! As always, please bear with me update-wise - you all know by now that I will do my very best to update quickly, although this is not always possible!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: This is, at its heart, a Shandy fic. Please remember that. (Of course it is - this is me!) However, one or both of the parties concerned may well digress along the way... Consider this your fair warning and should you choose to read on, please don’t whinge at me about it later!
> 
> Also… You may have to suspend your disbelief slightly for the basic premise of this fic (which will become clear a little further down the line). It is not AU or anything like that - just an out-of-the-ordinary but not unheard-of situation. I’ve used it because I wanted this piece to be less about the drama and more of a character study - and this was the idea my muse went with!
> 
> This story is set sometime after Season 2 - for the simple reason that they only just started airing Season 3 here last week. If anything happens in S3 that contradicts this plot, just remember this is taking place beforehand!
> 
> Reviews are what keep me writing, so if you have a moment, please drop one in the box for me :)
> 
> For my #FlynnGirls - you know who you are.

Sharon Raydor woke to the warmth of the sun streaming through the partially opened curtains and onto the bed. Keeping her eyes closed, she lay still for a few moments in total relaxation, enjoying the peace of the early morning. Gradually, she became aware of a heavy arm draped across her side. Warm lips began nuzzling at her neck and a burgeoning erection seemed to be pressing insistently against her backside, begging for attention.

Sharon hummed and stretched lazily under the sheet that covered their naked bodies from the hips down, pushing back a little to tease the man behind her, eliciting a low moan from him.

"Good morning, sunshine," the gravelly voice of Andy Flynn murmured next to her ear, before he nibbled gently on the lobe. She opened one eye carefully and squinted at the clock. It wasn't yet 6am - plenty of time before they had to get ready for work.

Sharon turned slowly in his arms to face him, before wrapping a leg around his middle and capturing his mouth in a slow, languid kiss.

"Good morning yourself," she replied when they finally broke apart. Her voice, still husky from sleep, made him twitch in anticipation.

Sharon attached her lips to his again briefly, before letting them wander across his jaw to his neck and down to his collarbone. She used the leg that was wrapped around him to push him onto his back so that she could straddle his stomach, her lips never leaving his skin. She kissed down his exposed chest, taking time to roll her tongue over each nipple slowly, causing him to moan and buck his hips off the bed, seeking contact. 

Sharon stopped her ministrations and grinned at him. 

"Patience, Lieutenant," she scolded playfully. "All in good time.”

Andy let out a groan of frustration but stilled obediently, his dark eyes following every move she made as she once again busied herself with tasting every inch of him that she could reach. He managed to remain remarkably unmoving, right up until the moment she threw him a wicked grin and disappeared under the sheet, taking him into her mouth and closing her lips around him. 

It was all he could do not to let go right then but he somehow managed to hold off, summoning all his willpower to groan out her name. She peeked out at him from under the sheet, a playful smile gracing her lips and amusement sparkling in the depths of those emerald eyes that he loved so much. 

“Problem?” she enquired smilingly.

He groaned again and tugged on her hand, which had been resting against his lower abdomen.

“Get up here.”

Sharon pouted but obliged, crawling up his body until her face was close enough that he could pull her to him for a deep, passionate kiss. He rolled them as his tongue explored her mouth, until he lay above her, positioning himself at her entrance. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Sharon gasped as he slid easily inside her. Andy’s lips focused on her neck as he moved within her, and she ran her fingers across the skin of his back and then up and into his hair as her hips met his over and over. 

It didn’t take long before they came together, their eyes locked on each other, before laying spent and panting in one another’s arms. Andy lifted his head from Sharon’s shoulder and grinned at her, before kissing her softly.

“I love you,” he murmured, his voice a low rumble that vibrated right through her deliciously.

She lifted her head slightly and kissed him back.

“I love you, too.”

 

✻     ✻     ✻     ✻     ✻

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, the sheet pulled loosely around her, Sharon had the fleeting but overwhelming urge to call in sick - something she had never done in her decades at the LAPD. The urge only intensified when her lover moved to sit behind her, his arms snaking around her waist. She would never actually do it, of course - but there was just _something_ about this man that consistently made her wish she could spend the entire day in bed with him. _Every_ day.

They had been dating for five months now and sleeping together for three - and it would be no lie to say that she was the happiest she had been in years. For the first time in what felt like forever, she had let someone in. She had allowed someone to love her. She had given herself permission to love him back. At last, there was a relationship in her life that did not revolve around parenting - much as she loved her children, of course…all three of them. However, this relationship was as different as it could be from any other in her life. At last, she was completely and utterly in love. 

Once the initial terror of this realisation had subsided, she found herself revelling in the feelings that this man created within her. He had been happy to take the relationship slowly, following her lead, and she had been so very grateful for that. He was in this for the long haul, and he made sure she knew it. In return, she had opened up to him in a way that she hadn’t with anyone else in too many years. Finally, she felt able to trust someone completely - and it felt _incredible_.

Sharon leaned her head back against Andy as he started trailing kisses along her bare shoulder, barely registering the hand that had left her belly and wandered lower until suddenly it was _there_ , his fingers drawing feather-light circles at the junction of her thighs.

“ _Andy_ ,” she murmured softly as a moan escaped her lips. “We have to get ready…”

“Five minutes,” he whispered in reply, his breath hot against her ear. 

She sighed. Arguing would be futile, she knew. She was already lost to his touch between her legs, rational thought long-since suspended when it came to this man and the way he made her feel. Still, she glanced at the clock, just to make sure. 

“Five minutes,” she repeated softly, trying but failing to glare sternly at him. A lazy grin was his answer and she rolled her eyes as she gave in. Okay, she supposed five minutes wouldn’t hurt…

Andy’s dark eyes sparkled as he leaned in to kiss her, pulling her down onto the bed with him as he did so. He pushed the sheet aside and lay above her, deepening the kiss as his fingers resumed their previous movement. Sharon’s eyes slipped closed as he kissed his way down her body, just as she had done to him not long before, and she gave herself over to the exquisite sensations he was creating as he moved across her skin. 

She lay back against the pillows as Andy lowered his head between her legs, one hand across her stomach to hold her in place. She squirmed as he began exploring her with his lips, tongue and teeth, a ragged moan escaping her throat. Oh _God_ , the things this man could do with his mouth! Her fingers moved into his hair, stroking the short strands as her nails scraped lightly across his scalp.

Rolling her hips, Sharon tightened her grip in his hair as she let out a long hum of pleasure. She felt him grin smugly against her before dipping his tongue inside, tasting as much of her as he possibly could. A string of nonsensical sounds left her mouth as his tongue continued its movement and his hand travelled up her body to lightly stroke her breast. 

Just when she thought she could stand it no longer, Andy swiped his tongue across her most sensitive spot. She cried out in blissful release as her back arched and her hips bucked against him, feeling like there was nothing else in the world apart from the two of them, here, together. 

Always.

 

✻     ✻     ✻     ✻     ✻

 

“We should take a vacation.”

“Excuse me?” 

Sharon leaned a hip against the counter and regarded him incredulously. They were standing in Andy’s kitchen enjoying a quick cup of coffee, and were now seriously in danger of being late for work, despite their early start.

“A vacation,” he repeated slowly. “We should take one.”

“ _Okay_.” She drew the word out slowly as she tried to decide whether he was being serious. “Where did that come from?” she asked finally.

He moved over to where she stood and took the empty cup from her hands, placing it on the counter behind her. Slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled her against him and dropped a kiss on the top of her head as she rested her hands on his upper arms. 

“I was just thinking…I would really like to spend some time with you.” At her confused expression, he smiled and elaborated. “Time with no work to get up for. No murders. No call-outs. No cellphones ringing at 2am. No _Provenza_.” She chuckled softly. “Just you and me…together.”

Sharon smiled up at him and her expression softened at the openness of his gaze. She slid her hands up his arms to his shoulders, before lacing her fingers behind his neck. 

“That does sound wonderful…” she acknowledged, somewhat wistfully.

Andy smiled ruefully at her tone.

“But?”

“ _But_ ,” she conceded, regret colouring her voice now. “It’s not exactly practical, the two of us being away at the same time.” Andy sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. “And you know what Taylor’s like,” she continued, her fingers absently stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. “I don’t want to give him any excuse to accuse us of…well… _anything_.”

He sighed again and kissed her nose. She was right, and he knew it. That didn’t make it fair, though. 

“What about a long weekend?” he pushed, only half kidding.

She smiled up at him, stroking his jaw with her index finger.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Really?” he asked, surprised that she would even go that far.

“Really,” she promised. Rising up onto her toes, Sharon captured his lips in a soft yet meaningful kiss. “Now, Lieutenant - get to work.”

He grinned and reluctantly released his hold on her.

“Yes, Ma’am.”


End file.
